Shinobi Chronicles
by Rotten Apple Misfit
Summary: It began with Naruto. Making friends, living towards his dream and getting his best friend back. But now it's his son's turn. But will his life be just as fun and heartbreaking...?
1. Escape

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**Author's Note: **If you've seen this story somewhere else it's because I posted it on another website. No I didn't steal it, it's mine. I just decided to edit it and make it better on here hoping you'll enjoy so please do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Dibs on the OCs though.

* * *

**Chapter One: Escape**

--

A tall lean blond stood in a field of falling cherry blossoms. Every now and then he would smile to himself seeing how beautiful the day was. As he continued his walk down the small narrow dirt path, he noticed a small dark figure run pass him. It took Naruto a while to realize what had just happen and so he began to walk in the direction the little figure had gone. Continuing to walk, Naruto noticed that the cherry blossoms had stopped falling and the small dirt path he once walked on had vanished. Again and again, the mysterious figure ran back and forth until it finally cut right in front of him. As Naruto chased after the figure he noticed that the figure wasn't just a figure, but a boy. A boy with short, shaggy, blonde hair, a white ragged t-shirt covered in dirt, torn and stained blue shorts and feet that were bruised blistered and covered in blood.

They both ran, quickening their paces. "Hey kid! Slow down!" But this only made the young male run even faster until he finally took a sharp turn.

Naruto didn't hesitate and followed the boy, but stopped when he saw that they were at a dead end. The little boy placed one hand on the wall looking down while panting as if he were about to pass out. After catching his breath he pounded on the concrete barricade as if that would just make it disappear.

Naruto, stood there hunched over trying to catch his own breath, but still kept an eye on the boy watching his every move. "Hey kid," The boy didn't respond, but it was okay with the whiskered male—he expected this. "…are you all right? You were running as if something was chasing you. Well…besides me of course." Smirking and giving a light laugh, Naruto watched as the boy slowly raise his head and turned around.

Blue eyes widened in shock as Naruto tried taking a step back but fell instead. "Y-You you can't be!" Naruto raised his arm in defense as he stared at himself with disbelief.

The younger Naruto didn't react, but just replied in a monotonous voice, "If we don't hurry, It'll come back."

With only a small fraction of relief, Naruto lowered his arm slowly, seeing that his younger self meant no harm. "W-What will come back?"

Just then, a large dark shadow passed over the two making everything in its way quake causing the blonde to look up.

"What the fuck was that?" He then looked back at Young Naruto for an answer.

"That doesn't matter now. If we don't hurry, It will come back and It will find us."

"I don't get it, what will come back?! What will find us?! What the fuck is It?!"

Young Naruto sighed heavily before continuing on. "Will you ever learn? You can't escape It."

And just like that the rumbling grew immense. Naruto turned around. "Escape what?" But when he turned back around his younger self was nowhere in sight.

The whiskered blond jumped up running over to the wall and began pounding on it like a mad man. "Wait!! Escape what?! What is IT?!" Suddenly, the blond stopped when he saw an even larger and darker shadow than his own creep up on the wall. Slowly turning around, Naruto didn't even want to think about what lurked behind him.

Unfortunately his answer came sooner than he wanted as he threw himself against the wall.

Standing in front of his only way out was a colossal red and black mist form of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"No…"

The gold eyes of the demon fox pierced his soul as saliva oozed and idly dripped from its mouth. Naruto went into a panic, hyperventilating as he looked for any possible way out, but it was too late. Kyuubi came charging at the blond claws extended, mouth open and no mercy at hand. Yet there was nothing Naruto could do.

No where to run.

No where to hide.

No where to--

Escape.

Naruto shot up covered in sweat and panting like a dog. Glancing about his bedroom, squinting, trying to make out the dark shadowy figures. He then looked down at Sakura, who made only a slight adjustment to her sleeping position, but remained peacefully asleep.

Climbing out of bed, the blue-eyed blond headed towards the half open door. Sliding it open, Naruto walked down the hallway until he came to another door which he then slid open also.

Inspecting the room, he looked for anything unusual until his gaze was caught by what look like a yellow and pink bush, poking out from in between the sheets. Walking over, Naruto pulled the sheets back and smiled at what lied beneath. Curled up into a tight ball, gripping the pillow as if it were trying to leave was a young girl. She was eleven or twelve with blond hair and cherry blossom pink ends. Shaking his head, Naruto put back the sheets and headed out.

After leaving that room, the blond headed further down the hallway, stopping at yet another door, he slid open and walked right in.

It took the blond a while to find exactly what he was looking for as he looked confusingly at the mess that lay on the bed below him. But as Naruto tangled and untangled the bed sheets, he still seemed to be having trouble finding it until there was a thud accompanied by a slight rumble under him. Looking down, giving a worried smile, Naruto shook his at the shaggy haired blond who laid on the floor also around eleven or twelve. Placing the sleeping blond back on his bead along with his sheets, Naruto scratched the side of his head before pulling the sheets off and throwing them on the floor without even thinking twice.

Continuing his inspection, the blond suddenly stopped when he spotted the light on in the bathroom. Slowly, like a cat, he crept down the hall pulling a katana down off a hanging shelf. Unsheathing the sword, Naruto crept closer and closer until he stood right by the entrance. Raising the sword above his head, he didn't wait another second before bringing the weapon down with all his strength, but was surprised at the loud 'Clang' that resulted in the end. Sakura took the toothbrush out of her mouth setting it on the counter. After spitting the paste out, the cherry blossom pink haired woman lowered her kunai along with Naruto's katana glaring at him.

"Go wake the kids."

* * *

**Didn't even have to break a sweat to rewrite this chapter. Wooo!! Let's just hope the others are just as easy ; ;**


	2. Reunion

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N:** So originally Naruto and Sakura's daughter's name was Nara, like the people on deviantart know, I've changed it due to confusion and I'm hopefully looking for another name for their son than Saku. It seems so...bleh...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

**--**

Naruto and Sakura watched as Saku and Narita ran ahead as they walked side by side.

"So, what was that all about?" Sakura glanced over at Naruto waiting for his reply.

"I had that nightmare again and just felt like I needed to check on the kids."

"You wanna talk about it this time…?"

But the blonde just continued to walking keeping his attention the kids.

"I take that as a no…"

Kicking a small rock, he remained silent as Sakura sighed and looked towards the ground.

"Hey you two!! Hurry it up; you walk like we're goin' to a funeral!" Naruto laughed hearing his son's smart remark.

"You wanna race?"

Naruto's expression changed as he stared at his wife, who had a smile stretched from ear to ear as if she were crazy. "Are you serious…?"

"Dead serious." Both lovers stopped lowering themselves to the ground getting into their positions.

"Fine," Naruto laughed lightly. "Ready? Steady? --"

But Sakura took off before he could even finish laughing the entire time.

"HEY!!" Naruto shot off chasing after.

Saku just stood there watching his parents with his arms crossed and shaking his head. Narita on the other hand gave a deep heavy sigh with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Turning to his sister as if she was deranged, a blonde eyebrow raised. "What's your problem?"

"Don't you think it's so romantic…?"

In response, the older Uzumaki held his throat with both hands and began making gagging as if he were about to throw up.

Narita just rolled her eyes in disgust at her brother's ignorance. "Then again, what do you know?" Swinging her blond and pink hair, Narita walked the opposite direction. Copying, Saku began swing his hips from side to side until a heavy hand landed on top of his blonde spiked hair.

"What in the world are you doin'?"

Narita swung around with her hands to her chest and smiling at her mother and father. The young blonde quickly pushed his father's hand off. "Don't mess up the hair!!"

Backing off Naruto raised his hands in defense as Sakura came forward fixing her son's hair. "And why not?" She questioned pinching his cheek. "You look so cute when your hair's messy." Saku looked away his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I know why!"

"Shut up, Narita!!"

"Oooo, tell me!" Naruto ran up to Narita eagerly.

"Don't tell him!!" Wasting no time, Saku tried making his way to his tell-it-all sister.

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so!!" Suddenly he was stopped and yanked back by Sakura as she picked him up and swung him around. "Tell us Narita!!"

Saku struggle against his mother's strength as Narita whispered into her father's ear. "Really…?" Naruto turned and smiled at Saku and Sakura while Narita nodded covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

"Tell me!" whined Sakura as Naruto approached her smirking at his son and whispering into his lover's ear. The cherry blossom pink haired woman gasped as she dropped Saku to the ground. "Really?!"

Both Naruto and Narita nodded. Saku dug his nails into the soft dirt below letting a low unheard growl escape his chest.

"I'm gonna kill you, Narita!!" The young girl yelped as she ran from her brother leaving their parents watching and laughing lightly.

"To bad she didn't even tell us anything."

"It's still funny though."

Jet black hair pulled high into two small ponytails, each one planted on the side of her head, Lena looked around in every direction, her dark brown eyes widening in curiosity.

When the said looked behind her, she squinted into the distance before a smile spread across her face. The pony tailed girl turned back around tapping her father's arm. Once she had gotten his attention she pointed in the direction that had caught her eyes.

"Look!"

All the other adults and children turned and looked in the direction Lena had pointed.

One adult who had onyx hair pulled into a high ponytail, used his hands to block the sun, squinted, and then smiled. "Well I'll be damned, Uzumaki showed up after all." Shikamaru put his hands back into his pockets with a smirk on his face.

"Saku and Narita are with him!" Lena and a few other children began waving their hands frantically in the air and jumping up and down yelling the sibling's name.

Stopping dead in their tracks, Narita and Saku looked into the distance only to see the awaiting group of kids with their parents behind them, waving and yelling. "Everyone's waiting for us!" And the two took off with their parents' right on their heels.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki…"

"Shikamaru," panted Naruto as he gave a weak smile.

"Ino pig."

"Bill-board brow." Both Sakura and Ino busted out laughing.

"So, how are you and Naruto?"

"Good really. A little worried, but well. You and Chouji?"

Covering her mouth with her hand, Ino laughed lightly giving her old friend an impish look. "Do I have to say?!"

"We didn't think you'd show up."

A blond eyebrow rose as Naruto placed both fist on his waist as if he were appalled. "And why not?"

Lee laughed. "Let's see, there was the first get together. You didn't show up. Then there was the ramen party _you_ were suppose to be hosting. You didn't show up. And last the spring picnic which, no surprise, you didn't show up. Must I continue?!"

Nudging Neji, Shikamaru leaned over with a smirk. "I think Sakura finally drug him out the house."

All the men busted out laughing before Naruto stopped and looked around as if he lost something.

"Hey, speakin' of not showin' up, where's Inuzuka?"

The other men looked around also for the male.

"Hmph, I don't know." Lee crossed his arms.

With a raised eyebrow, Neji turned towards Shikamaru. "I thought you talked to him last."

Frowning, Shikamaru scratched the edge of his nose. "I did. He said he and Hinata would be here to make sure Kina had started off right."

"Kina? You mean the same girl who tore all of old Ms. Tanura's flowers?"

"Yep, right after the old hag threatened to take Aya away."

Naruto shook his head while Chouji looked up at the large clock planted on a nearby building. "He better hurry up. It's about to start."

"Heh, that's funny. Dog-breath isn't here!"

"Dog-breath?! You should be the last one talkin'!"

Jumping, Naruto spun around in shock and jabbed his finger at his canine friend. "When did you get here?!"

Smirking, Kiba crossed his arms and shook his head. "Still slow Whisker Face?"

"Hmph." With his turned upward, the blond left the others with a pouting expression. Kiba and the others couldn't help, but laugh.

"Nice of you to show, you had me worried. I thought you'd pull a Naruto."

"I would never stoop that low and besides, Hinata drug me out the house." Kiba, Shikamaru and the men followed the wives and children and many others into the academy.

* * *

**Once again I was able to "rewrite" this without a problem. Heh, and I thought it would be hard.**


	3. The Guessing Game

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **I feel so lazy when it comes to putting this story on here, yet I feel no shame XD. I just hope I'm keeping you all entertained at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****The Guessing Game**

**--**

All the parents glanced around remembering how they too attended this same academy years back. Some parents pointed out to their young ones which class they were in or other important spots.

"You two know where your class is right?"

"Yeah Dad."

"You don't have to worry." Naruto and Sakura watched as Narita and Saku walked into a room they themselves recognized. As soon as the two walked in they busted out laughing along with everyone else leaving their children confused. Everyone that had been in Naruto's and Sakura's old class, their kids were now in.

The whiskered blond and his family took a seat down at the bottom row. Just as they were seated, the door opened and The Fifth walked in with Shizune behind her.

Tsunade looked around the classroom and smiled at the results, but as soon as she saw Sakura and Naruto, especially Naruto, her smile widen. Clearing her throat, Gondaime took one last glance before speaking. "Well, I must say so myself with just taking one look that I will be expecting much more out of this class than any other."

The pale blond cleared her throat again. "During you child's or children's last few moments here, I expect all effort put into everything they do."

Temari quickly nudged Shikamaru before he completely fell asleep, causing Nara to bump into their son, which woke up him up as well.

"Not only do I, but so do their soon to be teammates and sensei's. You will be able to meet them later on. In a week or so…" Tsunade turned to Shizune who nodded in agreement. "I wanted to have this meeting so every single one of you know how your bra—young ones are doing--and without further ado." Shizune and The Fifth stepped aside as other Chuunins and Jounins called out names and passed out papers.

"Anything you two want to tell us before hand?" Narita gave a quick head shake causing her father to smile.

"And you?" Questioned Sakura s she glared at Saku, a pink eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't t-think so!!" The blonde's mouth twitched as he tried giving a reassuring smile to his mother.

"We'll see."

The whiskered blond smiled shaking his head as he waited for Uzumaki. As he waited, Naruto heard a name that he had not heard in such a long time it sounded like foreign language. "Uchiha!" Naruto shot up and looked around for the responder. It was all a blur. All these people in one room looking for one person.

_What the hell was Tsunade thinking?!_ He might as well go looking for a needle in hay stack.

"Uzumaki?"

The blonde then looked down at the other shinobi with her arm extended holding out two pieces of paper.

"Thanks," Naruto took the papers slowly sitting down.

"So?" Naruto handed the papers to Sakura.

"Be right back."

"And where do you think you're going?!"

Without a reply, Naruto jumped over the seats, waving his hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Sakura shot up. "Naruto!!" but the tall tanned blond had gone and was out of sight.

* * *

Naruto weaved his way through the crowd searching for the responder.

_Could it be? Did he actually come back?!_

The whiskered blond suddenly stopped when his keen sense of hearing picked up the class door being closed. Naruto ran to the door and bolted out of the room. He looked left and then right. He was just about to look left again when he saw someone whip around the corner. Running down the hallway, he pushed people out of his way, nearly falling a couple of times, but keeping his balance at the same time.

The blond came to a sudden stop as he stood in a nearly empty hallway. What made this hall so nearly empty was not only he, but another male occupied the area. A male with raven black hair standing with his back faced towards him. Naruto kept perfectly still and watched as the male slowly turned to face him.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Oi dobe."

His heart raced violently as it pounded against his chest. "I-I can't believe it's really you! I can't believe you came back!!"

"Like you said yourself…Believe it."

Hearing his old friend's voice again, Naruto smiled to himself. "So you're here to stay, right?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke smirked placing a fist on his waist. "You haven't changed at all have you, Naruto? You still believe the lies that people fill your head with, yet you continue to go on with your mediocre life."

Naruto looked confused as he tried approaching Sasuke. "Ah," The male held up a hand and watched as the blonde stopped. "…don't even think about it."

Naruto stood there stunned as he watched Sasuke lower his hand. "I didn't say I came back to stay, so let's get that straight right now."

"Then why'd you come back to Konoha...?"

"To see how things were--and I brought a little present of course."

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

_Had he actually come back?!_

Sakura kept her back plastered against the wall as she continued to listen.

_Sasuke-kun... _

"A present?"

Sasuke nodded, but his stern face turned into a sly smile. "Well, I see we're not alone."

"What?"

* * *

_Damn. _

Sakura bit at her lip nervously as she tried deciding whether to stay and show herself or walk off as if she was never here. It didn't matter; obviously Sasuke knew she was there.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke's face returned to his stern state. Out of curiosity, Naruto turned around only to see Sakura standing behind him. "Sakura-chan..." murmured the blonde as his wife gave him a steady nod showing she was all right seeing the worried look on his face.

"Well Sakura, seems like you've grown quite shapely." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hm?"

"The present you mentioned, what is it?"

"Now, now Sakura. Don't be so hasty."

Both Sakura and Naruto could sense that they both had an uneasy feeling about their former teammate's presence. "Besides the present, what else are you here for?"

"I came to make a declaration."

* * *

**Sasuke you evil bastard XD Anyway, so I had first thought that redoing this wouldn't be that hard. Boy was I wrong. Please Review!!**


	4. Aftermath

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **Sorry about the late updating. I have a feeling some people may have given up on me and I'm VERY sorry. I haven't been feeling good lately and with school to deal with and home, my schedule has been pretty packed. Hopefully I'll be able to put up at least two more chapters besides this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Aftermath**

**--**

"A declaration?"

Sasuke nodded while lightly brushing his nose with his left thumb. "For the past years, you two and the others have been protecting Konoha like a new born baby," The raven then began to advance towards Naruto and Sakura until he stood right in front of them. Uchiha then put himself in between the two before putting his right arm on Naruto's shoulder and his left on Sakura's left shoulder, his head in between theirs as he whispered. "But exactly how long can you protect a baby from the dangers of the world...?"

Sakura's eyes widen as she quickly turned to face Sasuke. "What do you plan on doing?"

Smirking, Sasuke released the two. "Oh, just you wait. There's no need to spoil the surprise now. Just know this, Konoha will fall." As he said this, the raven haired male turned to leave.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you'll have to do through me to get to Konoha."

Stopping, Sasuke looked over his shoulder laughing lightly. "Now that won't be hard at all will it, Naruto?"

The blond jolted for Sasuke, but was stopped by Sakura, who shook her head telling him to let it go.

Sasuke on the other hand shook his head in shame. "Naruto, tamed? I guess you've finally gotten the best of the Nine Tails..."

Both Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke turned to leave in relief, but relief was soon cut short as he paused once again.

"Oh, and give my regards to Tsunade, as a present." Just then the raven spun around throwing a kunai at the two. Both managed to dodge the weapon as it pinned itself in the wall. But Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widen seeing what was attached to the kunai and it was too late. Both were sent flying in opposite directions with a great force.

* * *

The entire classroom went silent as the room rumbled. Narita turned to her brother with a worried look. Tsunade and Shizune headed towards the door, but stopped when it suddenly flew open by another shinobi.

"Milady!!"

"What is it?!"

"There's been an explosion in the east and south wing!!"

The whole room went into a panic as The Fifth scratched the side of her head contemplating on what to do. Soon her eyebrows arched in annoyance as she became frustrated.

"SHUT UP!!"

They did as they were told turning to face their lord. "Now, I know none of this was expected at all, but I need everyone to calm down and remain calm for the time being. If you all don't mind I need for everyone to head towards the west wing and exit out of the exit only!!" Standing guard, Shizune and Gondaime watched as everyone filed out of the classroom except for Saku and Narita who jumped over the table and towards them.

"What are you two still doing here?"

"Where are your parents that."

"That's why we came to you!" answered the male Uzumaki.

"They left before the explosion!"

Both Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, "Shizune."

"Yes?"

"I want you to get these two out of here and get any free shinobi to search the east and south wing."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Shizune then took Narita and Saku by their wrist, dragging them out of the room as they struggled.

"NO! I'm not leaving without them! I have to know where they are!" Narita yelled as she pulled against Shizune.

* * *

Naruto laid against the wall coughing as dust and debris encircled him. He slowly began to regain his consciousness as he sat up looking around.

"Sa…Saku….Sakura!!" Naruto shot up but clenched his teeth together holding his left side, feeling a sharp pain. When he looked at his hand, his entire palm was covered in blood. The blonde managed to pull himself up as he leaned against the wall for support as he walked. "Sakura!!"

_Damn, hurts to yell too._

"Naruto?!"

"Sakura?! Damnit!" Naruto crumpled to the floor holding his side even tighter than before.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sakura wandered around helplessly trying to find her lost love. "For fuck sake answer me!!" Pausing, Sakura just noticed the gash that went from her upper shoulder to nearly her elbow.

_Crap…_

But as the cherry blossom haired woman continued on, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a dusty silhouette of someone coming towards her in a limp manner.

"Naruto...?"

* * *

"Sa..." But the blond was interrupted as Sakura nearly tackled him, wrapping her arms around her lover tautly. Naruto grunted in pain, but managed to use his left arm to return the kunoichi's love, as they smothered each other in passionate kisses.

"I thought I lost you..." Sakura shoved her face into the warmth of Naruto's chest.

"Well I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, but..." Sakura paused in mid-sentence, loosening her grip on Naruto.

"But what?"

She then looked up into his sapphire eyes, and then back down with fear painted on her face. Joining her, Naruto looked down as well and realized that his Chuuin/Jounin vest and shirt, had been torn open, showing his bare skin that revealed a rather large gash that continued to bleed and drip onto the floor. "Just a scratch..."

"Just a scratch?! Naruto! You're bleeding all over the place!"

"Sakura...really now. You don't have to worry. I'll be fine," Naruto headed off in a different direction, looking for any possible way out the mess they were in.

"Naruto, I'm your wife. It's my job!"

"But you don't have to worry like you do. You worry to much."

"Should I worry about myself then?!"

"There comes a point in time when you should. This is that point! AH! Fuck!" Sakura watched as Naruto fell to his knees, groaning in agony. She quickly ran over, wrapping comforting arms around her husband and pulling his close to her. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she rocked back and forth.

"Naruto...please..."

* * *

"I hope nobody got stuck in this thing."

"Yeah."

Two shinobi trailed aimlessly through the dust and debris, their flashlights, their only way to see through the ash.

"Man, I hate bombs."

"You're telling me," sneered the older of the two, "takes forever for this shit to clear. Hell! Takes forever to clean up!" he suddenly coughed, waving his hand about in a effortless manner to rid of the ash around them.

"Do you think anybody got caught in this?" inquired the younger Jounin.

"I dunno, that's why we're out here ain't it?"

"True. Hey! Anybody out there?!"

* * *

Sakura sat against the wall with Naruto still in her arms, but asleep this time. She knew she couldn't just sit here and watch as her love slowly died . So instead, she put her medical skills to work. Ripping both of her uniformed sleeves off, the kunoichi tied the two together and wrapped them around the blonde's waist to temporarily stop the bleeding. After doing so, she clasped her hands together forming **snake** and concentrated enough chakra to the point of having them be engulfed by a blue chakra. She then placed her hands on Naruto's wound, watching as it slowly began heal. This didn't take long as Sakura pulled away, to patiently watch and wait as the wounds healed themselves and what appeared to be steam come off of them. Leaning down, she kissed her resting husband's forehead.

* * *

"I give up. There's no way in hell someone can be in here _and_ survive."

"You're right, but still..." The older shinobi paused when his eyes were drawn to a certain something.

All the other could do was switch between his partner and whatever it was in confusuion, "What is it?" he finally asked, pinning his flashlight on the thing the other had been drawn to.

Neither could tell what exactly it was, all they could barely see through the debris was what look like a huge mound of nothing.

"Ummm...hello...?Ow!"

"Now why in the hell would you say 'Hello'?"

"To see if anyone would answer!"

"You don't even know if it's _anyone_!"

"Well neither do you!"

"And that's why you don't hear me saying 'Hello' like a complete dumbass!"

"You still didn't have to hit me y'know..." the younger Jounin rubbed the spot at which the other had hit him _with_ the flashlight, a pout sprawled across his face.

"Shut up," together, the two ninja slowly made their way to the unknown object, both focusing their flashlights, "You gotta be shittin' me..."

For knew how long, Sakura had kept herself propped up against the wall, sweating at the lack of oxygen in their mess and through it all, still holding her unconscious husband with every ounce of her strength.

"Are-Are they d-dead...?"

"I hope not," just as the older Jounin hand bent down to check her pulse, Sakura's eyelids fluttered open as she blindly followed the light of their flashlights, squinting at the sudden brightness.

A heavy weight was lifted from the two shinobis' shoulders as they smiled, along with the feeble woman.

"Is it just you two?"

"Yeah," Sakura looked down at the sleeping Naruto, watching as the younger male gently picked him up and carefully draped one of the whiskered blonde's arms over his shoulder; the other attended to helping Sakura.

Spotting her lover's bare skin through his blood stained vest and shirt, the ninja carrying Naruto turned to Sakura, a worrying look playing his face, "Is he okay...?"

Looking over at her husband's fully healed wound, appearing to never been marred, she smiled weakly, "Mhmm, he'll be fine."

Nodding, the foursome walked through the aftermath and back to civilization.

* * *

**snake-**one of the twelve hand signs in the Naruto world based on the Chinese zodiac

**Oh my Bob...I know this might sound wrong but thank goodness it's over. Don't get me wrong I LOVE writing and sharing it with the rest of the world but it can take a lot out of ya. Anyway, yeah, nobody died even though a couple of my friends who read this chapter before kept swearing up and down to make Sakura die and give Naruto another reason to get Sasuke. But wouldn't that make Naruto want to kill Sasuke instead of bring him back? Besides, she does have two kids to take care of. Think about it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**YES I'M DESPERATE.**

**ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?**

**WELL HELLO!! X3**


	5. Passing Time

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **Dear God I'm back from the dead. J/k. Th eonly reason why I haven't been updating or anything is because I lost the notebook thois story was in, but now that I've found it, I can get back to business.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Dibs on OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Passing Time**

**--**

With sky blue eyes focused on the ground, she sat on the metal bench fidgeting with her fingers.

"Will you stop worrying?"

"Not until I know how and where mom and dad are."

"Narita, it's not like they're just gonna fall off the face of the earth."

"You don't know that!"

Catching the ball, Saku walked over and stood in front of his little sister. The blond then bent down squatting and placing a hand on her knee. "I do know, you just gotta trust me."

His sister raised her head and smiled. "You know, that's the first time I've heard something come out of your mouth and it actually make sense."

Offended, Saku shot up and began yelling. "What is that suppose to mean?!"

Eyebrow twitching, Narita shot up so she was in her brother's face. "Who do you think you're yelling at?!"

"You!!! You called me stupid!!"

"You baka!!! It was a compliment!!"

"Yeah right." Saku then turned away to continue throwing and catching the ball.

"Whatever." Narita sat back on the bench placing her elbows on her thighs and her fist under her chin.

"So this is what kids do now a days to pass the time." Both turned to see, Shikamaru standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oi, Shika."

The male nodded with a smile before walking over to, Narita. "And this one?"

But the young girl ignore him and kept her sight on the ground. Concerned, Shikamaru sat beside, Narita and lightly nudged her. Narita in response, looked up at him. "Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

The pink and blond haired girl nodded her head.

"You know---you'll be taking your academy graduation exam soon."

"I know."

"So shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Narita sighed and sat up. "I just don't feel like I'll make it."

Shikamaru looked at, Narita confusingly as he scratched his right cheek with his index. "Not make it?"

"Yeah, as a team."

"You mean when you get sensei."

She nodded again.

"Narita, you of all kunoichi rookies shouldn't be worried about not making it. Did you forget who your mother is?"

"But what if I let the team down?"

"Now why would you do that?"

"I might not be a strong enough member."

Smiling, Shikamaru wrapped a comforting arm around, Narita pulling her close. "Don't be worried about it kid. I'm sure you'll make it through."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"You're right!!" Narita jumped up turning to face, Shikamaru. "If I believe in myself and work hard...I should be able to get through anything."

"Uh...right," a lengthily yawned escaped the males mouth as he stretched out his body.

"You might wanna grow some muscles while you're at it." Saku squeezed his sister's bicep but in return got hit across the back of his head. "HEY!!!"

* * *

"Tsunade, I'm telling you it was him! It was, Sasuke!!"

"Naruto, calm down. I never said I didn't believe you. I just don't see why, Sasuke would wait all this time to do something."

"Well he's not exactly stupid."

Sakura reached over and slapped Naruto's butt without Tsunade or Shizune noticing her. Instead of complaining, Naruto smiled and acted like he was bending over as he watched his wife hold back a faint laugh.

"Look Naruto, I know you're probably ecstatic with Sasuke's return, but I don't want you doing anything stupid yourself."

"What are you sayin'?"

"Don't try going after him. Keep your butt here in Konohagakure and if I get one word that you tried going after Sasuke without my permission, you're off of this."

"Off of this? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm gonna make sure personally that you have nothing to do with the retrieval!"

And just like that the entire room fell silent.

"You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." turning away, the whiskered blond stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jumping slightly, Sakura faced The Fifth a little worried. "Are you serious Tsunade-sama?"

"Dead serious, Sakura. If Naruto tries going after Sasuke alone...we don't know what could happen."

"I understand completely, my lord."

"Good, then you're dismissed."

Bowing, Sakura turned taking her leave.

Once outside the female gave a heavy sigh before making her way down the hall.

_Tsunade-sama must be serious. Especially if she's making a threat like that. She knows Naruto still wants to get Sasuke back and will do anything to do it. But she's right…none of us knows what Sasuke's been doing all these years. He might've planned something…something big_.

As she continued, Sakura soon found herself being thrown back and landing hard on the ground. The young woman rubbed her head furiously before going into a complete rage. "Why don't you watch---oh, Temari."

Temari sat across from Sakura rubbing her own head with papers thrown all around them and some still making their way to the ground.

"What was that you were saying?"

"Heh, it was nothing, but I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and..."

"Don't sweat about it, Sakura. To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying much attention myself."

The two women began picking up the papers one by one while straightening them up.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Taking the papers both Temari and Sakura stood. "So...what exactly was that all about?"

"My mind, I'm just...just...I don't know what I am right now."

"You seem a lil stressed out. Is it the kids? I'll look after them for you if you need a break."

"No, the kids are fine."

"Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"Is your sex life okay?"  
"Yes!! Very much so!"

"Just asking."

Sakura shook her head rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index. "I should get going...the kids are probably worried."

"I know, after this I need to get to mine."

"How is he?"

"Good really. Only problem is he's just like his father."

Sakura laughed lightly turning away. "Aren't they all?"

* * *

After walking a short distance, Narita and Saku finally sat themselves on their home porch waiting for their parents to arrive.

"What's taking them so long?" the shaggy haired blond stood up placing both hands behind his head and sighing in grief.

"I thought you said don't worry about it."

"Well you'd think they'd show up by now!"

"True..." The young kunoichi placed her elbows on her kness and her hands under her chin just as before. "What do you think is taking them so long?"

"I bet they got some top secret mission to go and destroy an entire village."

"And yet you're my brother.."

"Older brother." Saku turned to his sister pointing to himself with his right thumb and smiling with his eyes closed. In response, Narita shook her head in shame, "you should be happy to have a brother like me. Do you know how many others would die to have a brother like me?!"

"What, zero?"

"Fine, be that way. I don't need you cause once I become Hokage, everyone in this entire village will have no choice, but to remember the name 'Uzumaki Saku'! Dattebayo!!" The blond threw his fist forward as if he were punching the air.

"Hokage, huh?" Both turned to see their father making his way towards them.

"Finally..." Saku put his hands behind his head as he watched Narita, jet off tackling her father almost knocking him down.

"Well hi to you too."

"I'm so glad to see you're all right."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Well," Saku approached the two lowering his arms and taking his place beside his sister. "...both you and okasa left right before that explosion happened."

"And we over heard a couple of older shinobi saying that two shinobi got caught in the on in the east wing."

Naruto stared at both his children looking first at his eldest who stood in front of him, both hands on his waist waiting for him to repy impatiently. And then at his youngest who had both of her hands held together, up and in front of her chest as if she was praying silently to herself, hoping that it wasn't them.

_How you look so much like your mother_

Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms. "We'll talk about this when your mother gets home."

"Why do we have to wait for her?"

"Why can't you just tell us?!"

"Cause I'd feel better if she was here. Matter of fact----let's just wait 'til tomorrow. We've all a long day."

"Wait a sec!! You've had us waiting here for who knows how long and now we have to wait 'til tomorrow?!?"

"Cause I don't feel like talkin' about it! Now drop it!!"

Both siblings jumped hearing their father raie his voice. Instead of continuing to stand there like his sister, Saku took off running into the house. Narita remained standing there her head hung low in disappointment. "Go inside, Narita."

Listening to her father, the young girl turned, making her way on inside. Naruto gave another long heavy sigh before looking up at the afternoon sky.

_Sasuke_

**With this chapter finally done I think the other ones will be a lot easier.**

* * *


	6. Troublemaker

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N:** Not much to say

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto**. **All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Troublemaker**

**--**

He sat in the front of the class, bottom row dozing in and out of Konohamaru's lecture on how to correctly perform a doppelganger. Every now and then Saku's head would hang low before he sat up quickly hearing Konohamaru's voice raise. Finally, the shaggy haired blond couldn't take it anymore as his head met table, making a loud 'SMACK' sound.

"Saku..."

No response.

"Saku..."

Still no response.

"Saku!!"

Saku shot up and looked around confusingly as the rest of the class hummed with laughter. "Wha...?"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"I didn't hear it, but...I pictured it." The blond idly tapped the side of his head.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm..."

"Then you wouldn't mind painting me and the rest of the class a picture of what I said, right?"

"Uuuh..." The blond sat there dumb founded as he watched his master cross his arms as he waited impatiently.

Everyone else waited along with him, shifting in their seats. Just as Saku was about to make a move, he felt a slight tingle run its way up his spine and then back down. Of course due to his reflexes he would've scratched his back, but in this case he couldn't move his body at all. He started trying by moving his fingers which was a complete failure and then just for the hell of it his toes which also failed.

"Well?" Konohamaru shifted as coughs, sneezes, and shuffling of body movement could be heard through out the classroom. Yeah he could have just told him that he couldn't move his body at the moment, but who would believe that?

And just when the boy thought he had control over his body, he had to think twice. Next thing he knew, his index had crammed itself so far up his nose, if it had gone any further, Saku would've been able to scratch the back of his brain.  
While the rest of the class busted out laughing their asses off, Konohamaru jumped back appauled by the blonde's action.

"Saku, get your finger out of there! If you needed a tissue all you had to do was ask!!"

"That's thing, I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I can't move!"

"What do mean you can't move?!?!"

"I-CAN'T-MOVE!!!"

This only made the class laugh even harder that some of them were pounding their fist on the table, where others were at the crying state. The blond had nearly gone cross eyed as he tried staring at his own finger and pulling it out at the same time. Finally his finger gave way, but not by him. Konohamaru sighed as he watched Saku now stare at his own hand. One by one the blonde's fingers fell starting with his pinky, then his ring finger.

Three remained until his thumb fell so now only two stood. Gradually, Saku's index began bending and the blond realized what exactly was going on. Saku soon found himself flipping Konohamaru off while the rest of the class continued laughing.

But suddenly the room fell silent. The chirping of a cricket would be heard in a far off corner and then silence broke as the class busted out laughing even harder than before.

Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched. "Saku...out of the room NOW!!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"I don't wanna hear another word!! OUT NOW!!"

At that very moment Uzumaki felt his body relax as he gained control of his body once again, but a little too late.

"Saku, out!!"

"I'm goin'!!!!" Saku jumped over the table, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him, causing the class to immediately stop. But unbeknown to him, a brunette male with light and dark brown highlights, pulled into a high ponytail, was laughing whole heartedly at the scene with a few others.

"All right you all, stay seated while I go straighten this out."

"Yes Master Konohamaru."

When the male left, Narita sighed heavily before over hearing two other girls' conversation.

"What an idiot!"

"I know, boy would I be embarrassed to be related to him..."

* * *

"You flipped off your teacher?!"

"Jesus, what did Konohamaru do now?"

The cherry blossom pink haired kunoichi looked over at her husband with an eyebrow raised.

"Well c'mon on now. It's Konohamaru we're talkin' about. He's bound to screw somethin' up even if you give directions on how to do it."

"Naruto."

"Well it's true! Look," Naruto turned his direction towards his son "...if I was you I'd probably do the same thing."

"Really?!"

The whiskered blond nodded before getting slapped upside the head by Sakura.

"What?!"

"You're not helping."

"Neither is Konohamaru if he's gettin' flipped off by his students..."

"Naruto!"

"I'll stop." Naruto raised his hands showing he surrendered.

"Don't listen to your father, Saku. Just do what you need to do to make him forgive you. You don't wanna end up labeled as a troublemaker."

"You mean apologize?! Neither he or Granny Tsunade would listen to my side of the story!!"

"You do have to realize that you're just a child and besides...most of the other children in the classroom said they saw you do it."

"So what, you two don't believe me either?!!"

"She might not, but I do."

"Naruto! Don't try turning him against me!!"

"I don't think he needs much help with that, Sakura."

It seemed as if time had stopped as Sakura eyed her husband with a glowering look. This was of those moments where Naruto regretted opening his mouth--and Saku knew it too.

Not even looking at or son or even blinking, Sakura began speaking. "Saku..."

"Yeah?"

"Go in your room and close the door."

A bead of sweat trickled down both blonde's foreheads. Standing, Saku gave one last look at his father before leaving him to his fate. As soon as the blue-eyed boy entered his room and slid close the door, he heard the scream of what sounded like a five year-old girl and then a loud bang followed by a thud. When it was said and done, Saku re-entered the kitchen only to see his father splayed out on the floor. A large knot on the top of his head indicating his mother's hit. Bending down, Saku poked his father getting no reaction. He sighed heavily as he poked Naruto once again.

"Good job, Dad." The blond then patted his father on the back a small smile on his face. But the smile faded as Saku stood, placing a fist on his waist.

_Maybe...I really am a troublemaker..._

_

* * *

_**End of chapter :P**


	7. Sensei For a Day

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **Unfortunately this day would come when I'd have no choice but to type out the long, pain staking chapter seven. I don't even know how I got it this long!! There are good things about this chapter though. One is I'm reintroducing a character so you can see what she's really like also. See if you can guess who her dad is XP I've only had one person guess wrong ._. It's pretty obvious. The second thing are clues leading up to something much bigger later on =O -le gasp- But I'm not telling you what it is. Author to know, reader to find out. Anyway and as always, enjoy!!! :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sensei for a Day**

**--**

"All right everyone, this is how it's gonna be. For your final exam, you must each generate three perfect doppelganger! In the mean time while you wait to meet your fate, listen for your last name to be called. When that happens, head into the classroom next door. You all got that?!"

"Yes Master Konohamaru!"

"Good, then let's get this exam under way."

As Konohamaru called the first name, all the other students cheered and praised over how easy the exam was going to be. Saku on the other hand sat hunched over and sulking in his own stupidity.

_Of all the techniques, it had to be art of the doppelganger! There's no way I'm passin' this exam. Especially since I fell asleep that day in class!_ The blond slouched down in his seat, slamming his head on the table.

"Sulking again, Saku?" Said looked up only to see the pony-tailed girl yet again, smiling at him as if they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Yeah..."

"Well maybe if you didn't fall asleep. pick your nose, or flip Master Konohamaru off, you wouldn't be sulking."

"Heh, guess your right." Saku gave a weak smile.

"Then again..."

_She's not going to..._

And just like that, Lena had jumped on-top of the table, almost knocking the poor blond upside the head, while striking a pose, "You're just expressing the power of youth!!!" The energetic girl punched the air twice before kicking it swiftly, staying in that position.

"Lena get off the table and come take your exam!!"

"Coming Master!" Lena jumped off the table throwing Saku a small wave, "Remember, the power of youth!!!"

"Yeah...youth." Head met table once again as Saku closed his eyes and soon dozed off.

* * *

Saku walked down the street heading towards the Hokage's office, adjusting his hand-me-down goggles that sat across his forehead every now and then. Suddenly the blond stopped and turned around, standing and listening even though it was just him and the wind.

"Hm."

Saku turned back around and continued on his journey, putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

"Take this!!" Just then a young boy with short, stringy, messy hair jumped over the fence, throwing a kunai knife at the unsuspecting blond. Luckily, Saku managed to jump out of the way, avoiding the boy's feeble attack.

"Daisuke you lil' idiot!"

"How could I miss?! It was a clear shot!!" Daisuke ruffled his blackish-purplish hair aggravated. He then stopped and jabbed his finger at Saku. "Next time I won't miss!! You go that?!"

"Well to bad 'cause your aim sucks just as bad as you do!"

"You take that back!!!"

"In your dreams!!" blond then hit Daisuke across the back of his head.

"Ow!! What was that for?!"

"For you tryin' to pull that lame attack on me!!!"

"I'll show you an attack!!!!" Daisuke put his hands together as if he were about to perform a ninjutsu, but stopped when he saw Saku walking off. "Where do you think you're goin'?!"

"To Granny's, now stop followin' me!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm followin' your every move!!"

"Why can't you go bother someone else?!" Saku suddenly took off running trying to escape the academy student.

"NEVER!!"

* * *

By the time the two had finally made it to the door of the Hokage's office, both were on their backs, panting like dogs.

"If...If I had the strength...I'd hit you again..."

"Yeah...right..."

Both boys jumped as they watched the door swing open, Shizune standing behind it, studying the two, switching back and forth. "So you finally made it."

The blond nodded, standing himself up. "Yeah..."

"And you brought Daisuke with you?"

"NO! The lil brat followed me here!"

With a light laugh and a warm smile, Shizune stepped aside, allowing passage for the two. "You've kept her waiting long enough."

"Heh, I don't see that as a good thing."

"Of course not." The kunoichi closed the door behind her before taking her place beside Tsunade.

"It doesn't take that long to get here from the academy!"

"Well you try escaping your shadow and tell me how it goes!!" Saku immediately pointed to Daisuke enraged.

"Now you're blaming it on a kid?!"

"It's his fault! He wouldn't stop following me!!"

Tsunade raised her hand insisting that Saku should stop now. "Now more excuses, Saku."

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth!"

All of a sudden, the lean woman shot up, slamming her hands on the desk. Saku, Daisuke and even Shizune jumped in fear. "That's it!! I was gonna take it easy on you brat, but I've changed my mind!!!"

Saku fell back seeing how angry Granny Tsunade really was. He could nearly feel the heat from the invisible fire that she gave off. "I'm sorry Granny Tsunade, but-"

"Oh no you don't. You can't sweet talk your way out of this with your little apologies."

"But-" the boy didn't know what his punishment would be, but if it was coming from Tsunade---it wasn't good.

"Starting tomorrow and only that day, you're going to be Daisuke's sensei!"

"WHAT?!!"

"All right! Saku's gonna be my sensei!!"

The pale blond took her seat, a smirk framing her fdace as she watched the academy student jump up and down in excitement while Saku sat there, once again, sulking in his own stupidity.

_This can't be happening..._

Something had shot through his mind causing Saku to jump to his feet as he looked about anxiously. "What time is it?"

"Did you even hear what I said?!!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Are we pre-training today, sensei?!"

"As if you lil twerp!! I have to get somewhere!"

The trio watched as Saku bolted out of the room, Tsunade shooting up for a second time. "Saku get back here!!" But it was too late. The blond had already made his was halfway down the hall as if were running for his life.

_How could I forget?! As much ramen as I want just cause I passed?! Life is sweet!!_

Already out of the building, the blue-eyed blond ran through the streets, dodging people and jumping over an assortment of obstacles. With the Ichiraku bar in his view, Saku quickened his pace until everything around him stopped. Soon the young shinobi stopped also as he looked around him confused, everything frozen. He then went up to an orange that someone had thrown in the air and poked it.

"What the hell is goin' on...?"

Everything around him seemed to have shifted slightly as if it were trying to return back to normal, but sadly it stopped. Out of nowhere, a gust of encircled Saku creating small cuts on his entire body. He was then thrown like a rag doll, landing roughly on his back.

Getting to his knees, Saku whipped out a kunai from its holster, ready for the next attack. Having realized the cuts spread over his body, the blond lowered his weapon as he watched one, not too far from his wrist begin to bleed. This gave his attacker the perfect opportunity as something slammed against Saku's forehead, shattering the lens of his goggles and sending him flying backwards once again.

"I expected much more than this, vessel."

Uzumaki sat up up only to see a much older shinobi standing in front him, a hand on his waist as he swung back and forth a kusari-gama* in his other. Eyebrows arched as Saku notice the foreign hitai-ate that the male wore.

"Who are you and what's a Kusa-nin like you doing here in Konoha?!"

"That's the last thing that should be on your mind since you'll be dead pretty soon."

"Heh, obviously you don't who I am." Saku brought himself to his feet, a smirk on his face.

"That's what you think Uzumaki Saku."

His sky blue eyes widened in shock, but they soon returned to normal as fist clenched.

"Surprised, yes? Doesn't matter. Your life ends here, vessel." And just like that the shinobi threw the weapon at Saku, not only cutting him across the stomach, but knocking him to the ground for a third time. A small whimper escaped the young male's mouth as he held his stomach, but rose to his feet despise his injury.

"A vessel like you doesn't deserve to hold such power. I'm guessing you don't even know what I'm talking about do you?"

"You're right...I don't know what you're talkin' about, but this whole damn "Vessel" thing is gettin' really annoying!!"

"Hmph, so you don't know. Just another reason to kill you."

_That's what he thinks..._

Pulling out another kunai, Saku grasped it tautly as he charged at the male. Just as he approached the Kusa-nin ready to attack, the shinobi stepped aside avoiding Saku's feeble attack, but kneed him in the stomach so hard that the blond coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. Seeing the shadow of the shinobi raising the kusari-gama high over his head, Saku closed his eyes as tight as he could.

_So this is what it's like being a shinobi...._

A few tears managed to squeeze themselves from between the blonde's eyelids, making soft "Pit pats" as they hit the ground. Just as he thought his life was about to end, the young male heard the sound of metal clashing. Looking up and over his shoulder, Saku blinked blankly as he stared at a cat masked Anbu member. The only thing strange about this one was the many foreign hitai-ate he had hanging from a belt like object around his waist.

_Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Oto, Hoshi, Kumo, Ame, Kiri...and more of one with each. Why so many?_

What caught his eye next was the weird shaped kunai he wielded to block the others attack. He then turned his attention to the shinobi who strangely seemed to have a frightened look on his face.

The grass ninja jumped back out of the range of both Saku and the Anbu. "I don't know who in the hell you are, but you're in my way!!"

The shinobi threw his weapon at the cat masked mystery, but watched in disbelief as he or she simply raised the kunai to block the attack. All Saku could do was sit there in amazement as he watched the Kusa-nin and his unknown savior go head-to-head. As he continued watching a smile soon framed the boy's face as the Anbu member, do almost a dance, as they dodged or deflected every single one of the others attack. And just like that, in only one swift movement, the Anbu used its kunai, slashing across the Kusa-nin's chest. Blood sprayed everywhere as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Bringing himself to his feet, Saku walked over to join his savior's side. First looking at the now dead grass shinobi who had a huge gash going across his chest and then up at the masked figure who seemed to be disappointed at the outcome of their battle.

"Heh, thanks for savin' me. If it weren't for you I'd probably be just like him."

But his savior remained silent as they looked at Saku and then at their deceased opponent. Confused, the young blond watched as the stranger bent down removing the ninja's hitai-ate before joining it with the rest of his collection. When he looked back up, the Anbu member was now holding out the weirdly shaped kunai, that they had used to slay the grass shinobi.

"Uh-uh! No way!! No thank you--!! You are not pinning that guy's death on me!!! I'm not that stupid!!"

The mysterious stranger gave the impression that they had rolled their eyes at Saku's refusal. Snatching the blonde's hand, they put the kunai in said's palm, closing his hand around the hilt. "Watch yourself kid. There'll be more..." And without a warning, the male left as fast as he had came.

"More...?" Saku looked down at the three pronged kunai with a raised eyebrow.

"Saku!!" When the young male looked up and to his right, Sakura, Naruto, and Narita were running towards him. Sakura immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her son, but loosened her grip when she heard him wince in pain. While being bear hugged by his mother, Saku looked around realizing that everything was back to normal. The orange was now longer in the air as bystanders pointed at him and his family, whispering to one another.

"I thought I had lost you. We saw you running towards us, but then you just fell." The kunoichi released her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. In response, Saku stared at Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"I fell...?"

"Well of course, don't you remember?"

The blond shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now, Sakura..." Naruto stood beside his wife, but was looking at something else. "...what does matter is who this guy is. He doesn't even have a headband on..."

When the cherry blossom haired woman stepped to the side, Saku got a clear view of the dead shinobi.

_So it was real..._

"When you fell...he did too." Saku glanced over at Narita and then back at the Kusa-nin.

"Do you know him?"

"He attacked me..."

"Attacked you?! Is that where all these cuts came from?!" Sakura grasped Saku's arms which were covered in cuts and dried blood.

"You mean you all didn't see it?! That guy attacked me!! He tried to kill me!!!" "How could he kill you when both of you were out cold?" "Well he did, but this guy from the Black-ops came, saved me and killed him!!" Saku jabbed his finger at the body.

"Anbu...?" Naruto questioned as his son gave a nod as a answer. "Saku, there was no one from Anbu, it was only you two. I need to know what happened so please don't lie to me!"

Eyebrows arched in anger as he snatched himself away from his mother's reach. "I'm not lying!! And I have proof!" The others watched as Saku held his arm out, hand open, showing the three pronged kunai that lay in his palm. "This is the same kunai the Anbu member used to kill that dude."

Naruto, Sakura, and Narita stared at the blood stained weapon and then at Saku whose face was quickly taken over by shame. "You don't believe me do you...?"

"I do." Surprised, Saku looked over at his sister whose cheeks had turned a faint red. A warm smile passed over the blond at the fact that someone believed in him. Standing,

Sakura placed a hand on her hip, rubbing the side of her head. Afterwards, she focused her attention on both her children. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Yesterday, half of his body had been wrapped in bandages and still were even though the injuries weren't even that serious, but with a medical-nin as his mother, even the tiniest scratch was taken seriously. He had stretched himself across a tree stump with the warm sun beaming down on him. Every now and then, Saku's eyes would open and close as he grew tired of waiting.

_"I don't think you should be doing this, Saku. I mean, if we told Tsunade-baachan what happened, I'm pretty sure she'll understand." _

_Saku clenched his teeth together as Sakura dabbed his injuries with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol. "Trust me, Granny Tsunade doesn't listen to anyone. Especially when she's had her daily dose of sake. Ow!!" _

_"Sorry, but what if something happens and you won't be able to defend yourself? Daisuke's only an academy student." _

_Her son shrugged as he cringed at the pain. "I'll think of somethin'."_

"Ready and waitin', sensei!!"

It didn't take him very long to immediately recognize the voice as he tried blocking it out by closing his eyes tighter.

_Dear Hokages, give me strength..._

Sighing heavily, Saku pulled himself up as he looked Daisuke up and down. "Let's get this over with..."

"All right!! So what are you gonna teach me first, sensei?!"

"Does it look like I know?!!"

"Well you're suppose to!!!"

Putting his hands behind his head, Saku tapped his foot as he looked down at the boy. "So...what are you good at?"

The young boy rubbed the back of his head as he just stood there staring at his teacher for the day.

"Well...?"

"Nothing really."

A sweat drop crept its way down the side of Saku's forehead. "You're kiddin' right?"

"Uh...nope."

"......Are you that pathetic?!"

"You can't talk yourself!! You didn't even pass!!!"

"Didn't pass? What the hell are you talkin' about?!" Saku reached up to touch his hitai-ate, but realized the only thing on his forehead was bandaging. Daisuke crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "I just forgot it at home okay?!"

"Yeah right!! You'll probably run home and borrow your sister's!"

The newly Genin blinked blankly as he stared at Daisuke. "Borrow...my..." Once again Saku struck the academy student in the back of his head. "How low do you think I am?!!"

Daisuke held his head with one hand while pointing at Saku with the other. "If you hit me again, I'll tell Granny Tsunade!!!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me." Daisuke took one step back as Saku took one forward.

"I dare you to take another step."

"Heh, I don't know why, you know I'll do it." The young boy was just about to jet off, but stopped instead.

"All right. You asked for it!" Raising both hands, the blond crossed his index and middle finger on both hands over one another. "Kage Bunshin!" And in puffs of smoke, six doppelgangers appeared, three on each of Saku's sides. Daisuke's eyes widened as he fell back and scooted away. "Still wanna take that step?"

* * *

***Kusari-gama-is basically a a small scythe like tool usually used by farmers that has a long chain attached to the end of it (wish I could give you a better description)**


	8. Team Division

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Dibs on OCs.

* * *

**Eight: Team Division**

**--**

Saku just sat there in his seat, his arms thrown over his head as he tried getting some sleep. The Genin had gotten in trouble for not only abandoning Daisuke in the middle of a forest, but also giving the little brat his just rewards: a spanking from all six of his doppelgangers and himself. The long lecture he had gotten from his mother and the yelling from the Hokage had given the blond a huge headache and with his sister and the other girls of his class giggling and drooling over the ass who sat only a seat away from him, sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. His eyes narrowed into blue slits as he glared at the other boy.

_What do they see in him? He's about as white as a ghost and anti-social as hell! So what he's like the top rookie!! I'm still better than him!!_

Saku then adjusted himself so his cheeks rested in the palm of his hand. His gaze stayed on the boy until the blond let out a yawn. When he opened his eye, the other boy was gone.

"What the..." Clueless and somewhat bewildered, Saku looked around frantically looking for the other Genin, but there was no sign of him.

_Damn it! _

"You gotta be kiddin' me..." When Uzumaki looked to his left, his cheeks automatically began turning a bright red.

Standing right in the middle of the aisle was a young kunoichi with short coarse jet black hair, showing she had just waken up. Her hitai-ate hid beneath the onyx, fur lined, hooded jacket she wore accompanied by a pair of blue pants and black, traditional shinobi shoes. Her onyx eyes widen slightly as she looked her fellow Genin up and down in somewhat shock. Shifting her weight to the other leg, the girl scratched the red up-side down triangular like mark on each of her cheeks, that showed she obviously belonged to the notorious Inuzuka clan.

_Inuzuka Kina. The coolest girl in class, making her the hottest..._

The blue-eyed Genin looked away for a moment as he regained self-control before turning back to the Inuzuka. "H-Hey, Kina."

"Oi, but I can't believe you actually passed."

Saku's heart beat slowed as he stared at Kina with confusion. "Um, what are you talkin' about?"

In a swift movement the kunoichi slid herself right beside the blond so they were only inches away from each other. "You mean you don't know?"

His entire face now a bright red, sweat running down his face in a never ending manner, he forced a head shake.

Kina smirked, brushing the side of her nose with a thumb and a playful wink. "You Uzumaki, won me and two others five free meals over at Ichiraku."

There were days when Saku had his blond moments and went completely stupid. Sometimes it would take a while for his brain to fully register what had just happened or what was being said. At this point of time he couldn't figure out what was being said, so...he decided to blame it on the fact that there was so much noise surrounding the two. Of course he could just say 'What' like a complete idiot and make a fool of himself, but what would Kina think of him then? Hell, what did she think of him now?

"I don't get it..."

Sighing heavily, Kina looked at the blond as if he was stupid, but smiled afterwards. "See there was this bet goin' on between me and a few others."

"A bet?"

"Yeah, a bet seeing if you would pass or not. Half of us bet that you would pass while the other..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Saku show any signs of regret or disbelief.

"Bet that I wouldn't..."

"Mmhm."

Saku looked out over the rest of the class before turning back to the Inuzuka. "So what did you bet?"

"That you'd pass of course! I knew you wouldn't let me down Uzumaki!!"

His heart had nearly skipped a beat or even exploded as he watched Kina stand still smiling.

"Who knows...we might end up on the same team." Saku nodded in agreement.

Smirking, the Inuzuka looked away as she scratched her cheek once again. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. Matter of fact I--"

"KINA!!"

Both Genins looked down to see a mixture of girls and boys signaling for Kina to come join them. "I'll see ya later, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, later." The blond watched in sorrow as his crush ran to join the others.

"Never in my life have I seen anything more pathetic than you..."

Saku spun around on to see _that_ boy again. His raven hair barely touched his shoulders with his hitai-ate tied across his forehead. The blackish-blue shirt he wore had one sleeve longer than the other. His right arm, which had the shorter sleeve, had a white arm warmer with blue trimming, accompanied by a pair of white shorts and blue shoes.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Now what in the world could you possibly give me...?"

"How 'bout a swift kick in the--" But the blond was cut off, having been trampled by his sister. Narita pushed her brother's head down just so she could get a clear view of the Uchiha.

"Konnichiwa Sanosuke-kun!! Isn't today so beautiful?!!"

"Hn."

Just then the room fell silent letting Saku and the others know that Konohamaru had entered. The class took their seats as they waited for further instructions. Sanosuke sat on the right, with Narita eyeing the raven up and down and Saku on her left, pouting like a two year-old. "All right everyone listen up." Konohamaru paused to look over his class for possibly the last time. "From this day forward, you all are no longer mere students of the ninja arts, but full-fledged shinobi. But even though you all are full-fledged shinobi, among the ranks of shinobi, you are still mere novices, lowest of the low. Genin. You're...yes Akimichi?"

"Now when you say 'lowest of the low' are you referring to us as trash?"

"Only you Chihiro."

Akimichi spun around eyeing Narita from the bottom of the class while the rest of the class hummed with laughter and even Konohamaru had to laugh at the girl's comment.

"No, Chihiro. I'm not calling you all trash, but literally to the lowest of the low as far as the ninja ranking goes. Now as I was saying your lives will be filled with a great number of challenges. Some of these challenges you'll be able to overcome easily such as trying to hit a target with a shuriken, but others will be far harder and more difficult such as trying to fight your arch rival," Pausing once again, Konohamaru-sensei looked first at Uzumaki and then at Uchiha sighing lightly to himself.

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. Now that you all understand that, we'll begin by dividing you all into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jounin, a more elite ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."  
Konohamaru listen and watched as his classroom groaned cheered with excitement.

_I don't care who's in my team. As long as Kina is and that damn Uchiha isn't!_

Minutes passed as Saku listened for the placements of the first four cells; no one he knew were in them though.

"The rest of you listen up! Cell five will be made up of Ryu Moeru, Ryu Kori and Tashiro Izanami." As Konohamaru continued, Saku's eyebrow arched. He had heard or possibly seen the Tashiro girl, but as far as the others he'd never seen them.

_So how in the hell did they pass?! _

"Cell seven..." Konohamaru smiled and laughed lightly to himself before continuing on. "...will be made up of Uzumaki Saku,"

_All right..._

"...Uzumaki Narita,"

_Damn it... _

"...and Uchiha Sanosuke."

"NOOOO!!!"

"SHANNAROU!!!" Narita jumped up and down in praise while poor Saku sulked in stupidity for even thinking he'd get what he wanted and...stupidity.

"Cell nine will consist of Inuzuka Kina, Nara Hatsuharu and Toshio." Two of their members looked at each ready to kill while the other sighed heavily knowing this wasn't going to work out. "And as far as cell ten goes. It will be made up of Hyuga Kenji, Lena and Akimichi Chihiro." Chihiro was already mourning at the fact that Narita had taken her place beside her beloved Sanosuke-kun, but now she was placed in a team with people who were over her head!

After finishing his announcement, Konohamaru fell silent as he watched the younger Uzumaki continue to celebrate her victory over the Akimichi and every now and then stick her tongue out at Chihiro, who had threatened to come up there and rip it out if she kept at it. "Okay Narita, we get the point so please sit yourself down."

"Yes Master Konohamaru." With a bright red blush, Narita took her place in between Saku and Sanosuke who had become fed up with her actions.

"Anyway you'll be introduced to your elite jiujutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then you're dismissed!"

"I'm not leavin' just yet!!"

When Konohamaru looked up along with everyone else, they could see Saku standing on the table with his arms crossed. A light sigh came from Konohamaru as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_Here we go..._

"What is it Uzumaki?"

"Why is it that a superior shinobi like myself gets teamed up with a slacker like him?!!!" The blond jabbed his finger at the Uchiha who had to laugh at his teammate's comment. "What's so funny?!"

"I hope you weren't referring to yourself when you said 'superior shinobi'."

"And what if I was?!!"

"Heh, you'd be lying your ass off."

What seemed to be a growl erupted from the blonde's chest as he eyed the raven.

"He does have a point, Saku."

"Hm?"

"Not only does Sanosuke out do you in academics, but also in intelligence. In other words, Sanosuke is the top rookie this year. Making you..." Konohamaru didn't even bother finish figuring that Saku got his point.

"Are you sayin' I'm stupid?!"

"I never said that, but you did just clarify it for the rest of us." The class broke out in laughter as the blond sat down pouting.

"Just do me a favor Uzumaki. Don't drag me down..."

* * *

**The chapters are coming out pretty good and fast. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this up. My stupid school blocked the website so I'm not able to update as fast as I usually did. Sucks since I have been in the some what writing zone.**


	9. Lollipops and Bubblegum

**Shinobi Chronicles**

**By: Rotten Apple Misfit**

**A/N: **Almost to the double digits.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Dibs on OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Lollipops and Bubblegum**

**--  
**

Tsunade sat at her desk flipping through a large book filled with all kinds of missions ranked from D to A. Just then there was a knock at the door causing the woman to look up. "Come in!" The door opened as Tsunade smiled at her guest. "I thought you bailed out on me."

"Heh, of course not."

"Great. Have a seat Umino."

A young woman with fair skin walked in. She had brunette hair pulled into a high wild ponytail, that nearly sat on the top of her head. Her hitai-ate was worn across her forehead like other shinobi. Without moving her mouth, the kunoichi's onyx eyes seemed to smile for her as she focused her atttention on the leader of her village. She wore the standard ninja uniform for Chuunin and Jounin of Konohagakure Village alike, except her's was nearly sleeveless. This was accompained by a pair of blue figerless gloves with metal strips going across them. Taking orders like the good little shinobi she was, she sat before Tsunade, slight confusion framing her face."So what's this about?"

"I have a proposition for you. Do you accept or reject?"

The brunette's face contorted as she glared at the Hokage.

_I don't even know what she's offering and she's already asking if I accept or reject._

Before she answered, Tsunade watched as her guest pulled out a piece of bubblegum, unraveled it and popped it into her mouth. Even though Akuri appeared cool, calm and collected on the outside, inside, the clock work in her head was cranking non-stop. This wasn't something you could just simply answer, she had to think about it. If she accepted she had no idead as to what she was getting herself into. But if she rejected Tsunade's proposal, she could be missing the opportunity of her life. Sighing heavily, Akuri stretched out her body. "Accept."

As soon as the brunette spoke those words, an impish smile appeared on Tsunade's face making the young woman have second thoughts on her answer.

"Glad to hear it. Now," the Hokage leaned forward, placing her elbows on her desk, resting her chin within them. "...I would like for you Akuri, to be a Jonin instructor this year."

The bubble that had recently been blown by the brunette, popped suddenly as she stared, wide eyed at Tsunade. Shizune too was not only shocked, but also worried.

"My Lord! You do realize that Akuri is only a mere Chuunin! She doesn't have what it takes to coach a three-man celled team!!"

Instead of arguing back, Tsunade just simply laughed. "Which why I asked if she accepted or rejected before saying what she was getting herself into."

"Evil old ha--"

"What was that?!!"

"Nothing, Tsunade-baachan." Akuri waved her hands frantically in front of her as defense as she watched the angered Hokage seat herself back down.

"And besides, we don't have much of a choice anyway."

Both Akuri and Shizune gave puzzleing looks at their leader.

"No choice...?"

Tsunade nodded at the brunette's question before sighing heavily. "You remember those explosions in the east and south wing?"

"Yeah...ever since then I've only had a maxium of ten students show up to class everyday."

Tsunade gave a soft wince hearing those words as she closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "Well...that's not the only toll those explosions took on us..."

"What do you mean...?"

"There was a total of fifty-three Chuunins and Jonins found in the south wing. Fourteen injuries and..." the pale blond choked slightly before continuing on. "...and thirty-nine fatalities." The other two women's eyes shot wide open, but Akuri had to swallow the large lump in her throat that made her nearly break out tears knowing some of her comrades had to be in there. "Most of the ones that died were Jonin which is why I need you Akuri. I've asked other Chuunin and every single one of them rejected."

The brunette gave a silent nod showing she understood completely.

"You both know I don't say this to most people, btu I'm saying it to you Umino, 'cause I mean it. I believe in not only you, but your team as well. I'll be standing on the sidelines as you lead your team to success and as you show them what it takes to be a true shinobi! Of all Chuunin I knew you'd be the right one...so don't let me down!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage chuckled at the eager kunoichi.

_Just like your father._

"Ah! Before I forget," Akuri watched as Tsunade reached into a drawer, pulling out three manilla folders, "Having info on your team should help you understand the lil brats better."

Extending her arm, Akuri took hold of the folders, but when she tried to pull away, Tsunade wouldn't let go of them. "You can only do this under one condition."

* * *

Peeking out of the classroom, Saku looked left and then right with an annoyed look on his face.

"Cut it out, Saku and get over here!" Narita put her hands on the table behind her, using her arms as support.

"Why in the hell are we the only team whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?! All the other cells have already gone off with their teachers! Even Master Konohamaru left us high and dry!!"

The blonde's little sister blinked blankly as she watched her brother run behind Konohamaru's desk, pull something out, leave the classroom, return, pull something now out of his pocket and then stand at the door. Saku bent down with an impish smile at one end of the door and then the over to the other, a piece of wire pulled tightly across. "Make me wait and this is what you get!!"

Narita put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows arched in ander. "Grow up, Saku! And if something does happen. I want no part of it!"

_Oh yeah!! Set 'em! Take 'em down!!_

Smirking, Sanosuke put his hands in front of his face intertwining his fingers. "Hmph. There's no way an elite- shinobi could be caught in such a simple trap."

Just then, the trio watched as the door slid opened and a young female began entering the room. Saku sat on the edge of his seat as he watched her ankle trigger his trap. All three newly Genin now watched as the bucket of water emptied completely on their teacherm soaking her.

"HA!!That's what you get!"

"I'm truly sorry, sensei. I tried stopping him, but you...my brother..."

_Genins one. Sensei zero. THAT WAS SWEET!!_

Sanosuke's eyebrow twitched.

_So...this is our supposedly elite shinobi leader? She looks completely worthless!_

The ponytailed brunette held her wet bangs up, placing a fist on her waist with a warm smile on her face. "Heh, based on my first impression of you all, I'd have to say...I hate every single one of your teeny tiny lil souls."

_Uh-oh._

* * *

The foursome soon found themselves in a forest clearing. Saku sat on the right with Sanosuke in middle and Narita on his left. Their teacher, stood in front of them with her arms crossed her, her right leg over her left and leaning against a tree.

"All right you three. This is how it works. You all are gonna take turns telling us a little about yourselves."

Saku scratched his cheek with his left index confused. "Uuuh, what do you mean...?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I mean'?! You three are gonna tell the rest of us about yourselves. It's not that hard."

Narita's hand slowly began to raise until it was fully extended. "Yes?"

"Ummm, when you say 'Tell you about ourselves', things like what?"

"Yeah! Help us out teach. Show us how it's done!!"

"That's right...after all, we know nothing about you. You're a complete stranger to us."

"Well you know...the usual. Your favorite things, what you like, what you hate, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Stuff like that...and as for me," The female pushed herself off the tree with a slight smile on her face. "...my name is Umino Akuri. I don't mind telling people about myself. mmm, what I like the most are sweets, especially lollipops and bubblegum, and goin' on dangers missions. What I hate the most are immature people and lame missions. My dream for the future is to become the next female Hokage! And hobbies...I have lots."

Both Narita and Saku sat in awe before the eldest spoke up."Wait, you're related to Umino Iruka?"

"Uh, duh. I'm his daughter."

"WHAT?!!!"

The siblings jumped back shocked by their knew discovery. The female smirked as she cleared her throat. "But enough about me..." Akuri waved her hand back and forth. "...you all should understand now, so now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right."

"Me, right?! Name's Uzumaki Saku! What I like the most is instant cup ramen. What I love is when my dad treats me to as much ramen as I want at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is havin' to wait for the water to boil when fixing ramen. My dream is to one day"

_If I hear the word ramen one more time..._

A sweatdrop eased its way down the side of Akuri's head.

"...be a better shinobi than any shinobi in Konohagakure no Satou, including Granny Hokage!!"

Surprised at first, a small smile appeared on the kunoichi's face.

_Just as Tsunade-baachan said._

"My hobbies are playin' pranks and pratical jokes on people. Especially that big foreheaded girl over there!" Saku pointed at Narita who had already jumped to her feet when she heard the word 'big'.

"What was that baka?!!" Akuri quickly restrained the young girl before any damage was done. "Next please!"

"My name is Uchiha Sanosuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is only one thing I do like. It's pointless to talk about "dreams" since I don't have one or believe in them, but what I do have is an ambition. I plan, not only to help restore my clan, but I have sworn on everything I love to hunt down a certain someone."

A faint blush passed over Narita's cheeks as she calmed herself down.

_Sano-kun is so cool!_

A sweatdrop ran down Saku's face.

_I didn't do anything to make him want to kill me... _

Akuri remained silent, a brunette eyebrow rose.

_Just as I thought_

"And last, but not least..."

"Oh! Well, ahem. I'm Uzumaki Narita. Something I'd have to say I favor is..." Narita's cheeks began to turn a bright red. "...well it's not a something, but more of a someone. A boy...and that boy is...uh...can we move one to my dream?!" Soon the younger Uzumaki's face was a solid red as she covered her mouth with her fist, her eyes closed tight. "I hate...my brother!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, NOW SHUT UP!!! Ahem...my hobbies are..."

The brunette kunoichi gave a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temple.

_A hyperactive, ramen crazed boy who probably suffers from ADD, an over obsessed, love struck fangirl and a sadistic psychopath soon to be murderer...yeah...my team's a real winner... _

"Enough. Now that we all understand each other, I guess we can start training tomorrow."

"All right!" Saku shot up, jumping around like a kid at a candy shop. "What will our first real shinobi mission me?! Huh?! Huh?!"

The Chuunin crossed her arms once again before looking at the blond as if he were deranged. "First off, I said training, not mission. Second, call it what you want kid, but this project involves only the members of this team and third...MUST YOU BE SO LOUD?!"

"Well c'mon! Tell us what it is!!"

_And he's deaf?! _

"Survival exercise, dunce."

"Survival exercise...?" "......"

"But why do it again? We did all the survival training we need in the academy!"

"But surviving against me is a different story, wouldn't you say? And besides, this won't be your ordinary practice drill."

"Wait, I'm confused..." Saku rubbed the back of his head. "...if it's not an ordinary practice drill, then what kind of drill is it?"

A soft laugh emitted from Akuri's mouth as she lightly brushed her nose with her right thumb.

Narita raised an eyebrow in return. "What's so funny, Akuri-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

Saku's blond eyebrow twitched as he jabbed his finger at his teacher. "You're lyin'!!! C'mon, tell us what it is!!"

"If I told you, you'd drop out just like that!" The brunette snapped her fingers as a demonstration.

"Drop out...? Why?!"

"Well, how should I put this? Out of the thirty members of your graduating class, only twelve of them will actually be accepted as junior-leveled shinobi. As far as the other eighteen...they'll be sent back for more training. The test we're about to take has a sixty-six percent rate of failure."

The three Genin fell pale, beads of sweat creeping down their foreheads. "HA! See?! You're thinking twice already, eh?"

"......"

"This sucks!!! What the hell was the point of that damn graduation test we took?!"

"Oh! That test? We just wanted to get rid of the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones that were left -like you all- are the only students who show true potential to become a shinobi."

"Say what?!!!"

"In any case we'll meet tomorrow morning, eight a.m. sharp in the practice field. There, I'll get to see what you lil brats are made of. I advize oyu bring all your ninja tools and weapons or you'll have no chance of survivalk and unless you like seeing the bottom of a porcelain pit...don't eat breakfast."

"Don't eat breakfast?!!"

"Vomit?! What kind of test is this?!"

"Uh, a test to test your skilled and weaknesses..."

Saku balled his fist up in front of his face in anger. "What kind of teacher are you?!! Do you even know what you're sayin'?!"

Akuri's eyebrow twitched before hitting the blond across the back of his head. "Don't you yell at me, you dunce!! Remember, the fate of you passing is in my hands! I could send you back to the academy faster than you could say 'Hokage'."

The blond rubbed his head furiously at the fact that he had been hit across the head, but also at his sensei'd remark. Both Narita and Sanosuke sighed heavily as they watched teacher and student yell back and forth between one another.

Finally, Akuri stopped, having realized what exactly she was doing. Crossing her arms, the ponytail brunette turned away from the three Genins in an attempt to calm herself down. "Arguing with a kid is so immature." Uncrossing her arms, Akuri turned back around giving a small smile. "Look, I know what you three have been through. It wasn't too long ago that I had to take a test similar to this once. Exception there aren't any bells..."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean Akuri-sensei?"

Just then a sheepish smile framed the kunoichi's lips as she turned back around once again.

"Okay then..."

"Hey! What's goin' on here?! Why don't you say somethin'?!"

Turning around, Akuri placed a hand on her hip, bending only at her waist and pointing at herself with her left thumb, a huge smile on her face. "I'm only a Chuunin ya know!"

"No way..."

"You gotta be kiddin' me!!"

Rising to his feet, Sanosuke put both hands in his pockets and stared at Akuri annoyed. "You do realize this will be like a kid teaching kids, especially since you're only a level above us and because you don't meet the requirements to be able to have your own cell."

"Well yeah, I know this. I didn't exactly sign up to "babysit" you three brats, I had no choice."

"No choice?"

"I'm lost..."

Akuri put her hands behind her head, crossing her right leg over her left. "You mean nobody told you all yet?"

"Told us what?"

"I'm confused damnit!!"

"That's not a surprise..." Saku raised his arm, fist balled up ready to hit the Uchiha male. Smirking, Sanosuke faced the blond. "I dare you."

"I betcha I will!"

"All right you two...if you're gonna fight, no hitting below the waist, no hair pulling, no scratching, no spitting and I want a good clean fight. Go..."

Narita jumped up. "You're not helping!!"

"I saw stuff like this everyday at the academy. It's pure entertainment."

"......"

"Anyway, I guess we can wait til tomorrow for me to explain everything."

"C'mon now..."

"It's better if we wait anyway. It's getting late and I don't want to be blamed if you turn up missing."

"Yeah, my mom finds out I'm out late she'll think I'm at Ichiraku bumbin' for food."

"Again..." muttered Narita."

"Well I can't help it!!" The two siblings walked off arguing yet again as Akuri yelled out to them.

"Remember! Eight a.m., don't be late!!" But when she turned to see the Uchiha off, he was already gone. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled to herself.

_Yep, my team's a real winner._

**

* * *

Pretty easy chapter to finish. Please review!!**


End file.
